


An Act of Redemption

by WestOrEast



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: At the end of her life, King Arthur is ready for it all to be over as her heart grows heavy with the weight of her life. She never expected to wake here, with a woman in white welcoming her to her eternal reward. But, all things considered, can it really be said to be a bad thing?
Relationships: Ultimate Madoka/Arturia Pendragon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	An Act of Redemption

**An Act of Redemption**

  
It was all over. It was finally all over. Everything that Arthur had worked so hard for all her life had crumbled. Her friends were dead or scattered, her kingdom was ruined and now even her life was ebbing away as she looked out over the bloody battlefield, where victory had become as bitter as defeat.  
  
Sighing, Arthur slumped downwards, her armor rattling as she looked out over the field. All around her were dead, hacked apart and covered in so much blood she couldn’t even tell if they had been her men or Mordred’s. And soon, she thought, she would join them, as the royal blue of her clothing was stained forever red with her life’s blood.  
  
Here, at the end, Arthur realized she was alone. After twenty years a king, there would be nobody by her side for her final moments. And nothing could change that. With one final sigh, her sword slipped from her fingers.  
  
And so, alone on a field of corpses, the first king of Britain died.

*******

_But you’re never alone._

*******

Slowly, ever so slowly, Arthur opened her eyes. A white expanse was overhead, shining brightly and without a single imperfection to be seen. So there was a life after death after all, just like she had always hoped there would be.  
  
Sitting up, Arthur blinked as she caught a look at herself. She wasn’t in the ruined armor she had last recalled wearing. Nor was she in any of the clothes she had ever worn in her life. Instead, a pure white robe was draped over, the material thin and light. She blinked, running her hands over the smooth surface, finer than any velvet she had ever worn.  
  
Arthur looked around more, taking in more details. It was hard to do so, with the gently gleaming white that seemed to make up every surface. She was laying on a slab, or perhaps an undressed bed. It was slightly soft and gave a bit underneath the pressure of her hand, firmer than unmown grass but softer than silk.  
  
She swung her bare feet off of the slab and stood up, trying to pull the robe down so it would cover more of her legs and not leave her indecently bare. She looked around some more, trying to decide what to do next. And what there even was to do.  
  
Closing her eyes, Arthur called upon what few magical powers she could command. Nothing came to her. Well, that was as it should be, she supposed. If this was heaven, as it surely must be, there would be no call for combat. And she wouldn’t be a king here, either. There was one here greater than her. She hoped that she would soon meet him.  
  
“Hello, Arthur.”  
  
Despite Arthur just thinking that there would be no need for violence here in heaven, she still started as she whirled around, her hand flashing down to her hip for the sword or dagger that had hung there for years out of mind. There was nothing there, of course, and her hand groped at her side for a few seconds before her mind once more took control of her body.  
  
It had to be an angel standing in front of her. Who else could have such a serene air of grace and kindness to them? Or move in such a long, flowing outfit? Part of Arthur wasn’t at all surprised to see that it was the same spotless, glowing white as everything else she had seen. And, of course, there was the olive skin, pink hair, the golden eyes and the way she had appeared from nowhere when Arthur hadn’t been looking.  
  
“I,” Arthur said, before hesitating. How _should_ she greet an angel? It had never come up before in all her life.  
  
“I am Madoka,” the angel said, smiling slightly as she saw the look of confusion on Arthur’s face. “And I brought you here at the end of your life.”  
  
“I thank you,” Arthur said, bowing as her head spun. “You do me a great kindness by bringing me here, Honored One.”  
  
“Oh, it was no imposition at all,” Madoka (truly, divine servants had odd names) said with another warm, gentle smile. “You _deserve_ to be here.”  
  
“It is only through the grace of Our Lord Jesus Christ that any may enter Heaven,” Arthur said, glad to be back on somewhat firmer ground. “I can not be but thankful that my deeds as king have not made me an abomination in His eyes.”  
  
Madoka was silent for a minute as she sat down on the slab, gesturing at Arthur to come and join her. There was a look of concern on her face that Arthur hadn’t expected to see on an angelic being. After a few seconds, she took a deep breath.  
  
“This is Heaven, yes,” Madoka said, turning her head to look Arthur straight in the eyes, looming above her by several inches. “And after we are done here, I will take you to the greater part of it. However,” she paused just for a second and Arthur tensed up. There was no possible way that whatever would be said next would be pleasant to hear, “while it is a paradise for the mind, body and soul, it is not a place only for Christians.”  
  
Arthur frowned at that, trying to think of a good way to interpret her words. The Jews, perhaps, would be allowed inside. Arthur knew little enough of them to believe that they were still under God’s grace and could enter the heavenly realm after death. But even as she thought that, she felt certain that Madoka meant something far more upsetting.  
  
“I am the one who collects the souls of the dying, as they finally give in to despair,” Madoka continued to say a sorrowful, emphatic look on her face as she stared at Arthur. “But only those of magical girls. You are close enough, and your soul was weary enough, that I brought you here, Arthur.”  
  
“Then-,” Arthur said, her voice catching in her throat as she tried to deal with what she was hearing, “is this not truly Heaven?”  
  
“It is,” Madoka said. “But there are no angels and there is no Jesus Christ. There is only me and those I bring here. Arthur,” she said leaning forward, “there is nowhere else for you to go. There is oblivion and here. Please, _please_ , stay here with me.” She smiled sadly. “You have gone through so much. Can’t you finally rest for a while?”  
  
Arthur felt her head whirling as she tried to think things through. This seemed like madness or blasphemy. Was this fair creature telling the truth, or was she the devil in a charming guise? And if she was, could Arthur have the slightest chance of doing anything about it? Her magic was well and truly gone from her and she had but the strength of her sword arm and nothing to wield in it.  
  
“L-leave me be,” Arthur said, looking down at her lap. “I must think on what you said.”  
  
“Of course, Arthur,” Madoka said, rising gracefully to her feet and gathering her flowing skirts in her hands. “Simply say my name if you wish to continue this discussion.”  
  
Her lower body passed through Arthur’s field of vision. When she looked up, she was alone in the room, without a single sign of anyone else around. She shivered and hugged herself. She could get through this. She _had_ to get through this. She just needed to think about what she knew and what she had been told.

*******

Arthur took a deep breath and sighed. She had thought as much as she could. And, frankly, she was bored. This room had nothing more than the slab in it. Not even walls. Arthur had walked in a straight line for five minutes and when she looked behind her, the slab was only a handful of feet away.  
  
“Madoka, I wish to speak with you,” Arthur said as calmly as she could.  
  
“I am here, Arthur,” Madoka’s sweet voice said from behind the blonde woman.  
  
Arthur slowly turned around to look at Madoka. She was wearing the same costume as before and there was still a sense of grace and peace surrounding her.  
  
“I have thought on what you said,” Arthur said, stepping around the slab until she was in front of Madoka, just a foot away from her. “Much of it confuses and disturbs me. But I would still like to leave this room and talk with the other girls you say you have saved.”  
  
“Of course,” Madoka said with a smile, the expression of happiness on her face so real and pure that Arthur found herself smiling back. “There is one thing we need to do first, though.”  
  
Arthur nodded, feeling herself tensing up. Surely Madoka wouldn’t be so blunt as to produce a Bible and demand that Arthur defile it, would she? Although if she did, at least Arthur could rest easy, knowing Madoka’s true intentions and fallen nature.  
  
“When I bring a girl here, her heart is full of despair, grief and rage at the world,” Madoka said. Arthur nodded. That certainly felt familiar. “I can block the greater effects of such an emotional weight from your mind, but it does take effort.” She smiled. “It’s far better to just get rid of it entirely. To let her properly enjoy this place, I purify her of those feelings, so that they no longer overwhelm her.” She looked at Arthur. “In almost every case but yours, they have a magical artifact that I can work through.”  
  
Arthur nodded again, although much more slowly. There was truly so much magic in the world that however many girls were here could each have what sounded like the same kind of artifact? She hadn’t the slightest clue and Merlin had always seemed the wisest wizard there could be, steeped in magical knowledge.  
  
“You do not have one of those Soul Gems,” Madoka said. “However, there is another magical artifact grafted to your body that I can use to help you and lift the weight of the world from your shoulders.”  
  
Arthur paused in mid-nod as her thoughts leaped forward to what Madoka was surely working her way to. She glanced down at her crotch, where there was nothing at the moment except for folds of fabric. Then her eyes shot back up to Madoka.  
  
“Yes, what you’re probably thinking is true,” Madoka said with a small smile. “I will draw it out from you through the phallus that was given to you.”  
  
Arthur shifted in her seat, drawing away somewhat from Madoka. She coughed, feeling red creeping onto her face as she tried to think.  
  
“That phallus has never brought me happiness,” Arthur said. “A few fleeting moments of pleasure with my queen, but perhaps it may have been better if I had never asked Merlin for it at all.”  
  
“I am sorry to hear that your body was not pleasing to you in life,” Madoka said, laying a hand on Arthur’s shoulder and staring at her with such sincerity Arthur knew she was telling the truth. “And we can change that, later. But for now, it is by far the easiest way to cleanse you and wash away the grief that has tarnished your soul.”  
  
Arthur looked away, trying to think. She had a suspicion she knew _exactly_ how this would go if she agreed to it. But if it did, then, well… not having it swinging between her legs would be a blessing. Heh, perhaps literally, if what Madoka was saying about herself was true. Arthur sighed and looked up at Madoka, reaching up to grab the gloved hand holding her shoulder.  
  
“Very well, Madoka,” Arthur said, moving herself around on the slab to get a better look at her. “What do we need to do?”  
  
“I will handle the magic,” Madoka said. “As for what you will need to do, well, surely a woman of your years has learned the very _basics_ of this,” Madoka said, the corners of her lips twitching upwards in a quick smile.  
  
Arthur didn’t smile in turn. Yes, she knew how such things worked. And perhaps if she had progressed beyond the mere basics of such things, none of this would have happened and even now, she would be sitting in Camelot, with Lancelot on her right and Guinevere on her left.  
  
Despite her gloomy thoughts, she still found that she was responding to what Madoka was suggesting. There was a slowly rising heat inside her lower stomach and she shifted around, feeling the embers of lust starting to burn inside of her. She coughed in embarrassment.  
  
“I _am_ married,” Arthur pointed out, although she had always known in her heart she had betrayed her troth by pretending to be a man when she married Guinevere.  
  
“Only by the laws of the world,” Madoka said, moving her hand down Arthur’s arm slightly. “They no longer apply here,” she continued. “You are no longer married, no longer a king, no longer anything than who you want to be.”  
  
Arthur nodded, filing that away for future consideration. It would take a great deal of time before she could come to grips with no longer being the King of Britain. And there were other matters closer to hand now that she should take care of.  
  
Unnoticed even by her, Arthur’s mind had been working until she had finally come to a decision. She would certainly do this deed with Madoka and venture out into the wider realm she had been brought to. And see for herself if this was a heaven or a hell. And it was possible, likely, even, that she would enjoy this. Her phallus may have caused more trouble than it was worth, out in the world, but here, perhaps things could be different and that the momentary pleasure she felt wouldn’t dissolve into blood and tears.  
  
Arthur pushed herself forward, until she was closer to Madoka. Madoka was quite close to her already, and leaned in the rest of the way, until the two of them were pressed up against each other. Arthur shivered at being so close to a woman, especially one so exotically beautiful and alluring. She wasn’t as sensual as a succubus, but despite her innocently happy air, there was still something about her that lit a spark inside of Arthur.  
  
Madoka reached up and drew her face closer to Arthur’s, her eyes closing. Arthur hesitated for a second and then returned the kiss, feeling warm, firm lips pressing against her. That was all, for a while, before Madoka’s hands tightened on her shoulders and the kiss suddenly deepened. Arthur outright squeaked in surprise at that, her eyes opening for an instance before closing as she did her best to relax into the kiss.  
  
Part of her was becoming the exact opposite of relaxed. She could feel her phallus stiffening, standing up straight inside of her robes and becoming a nuisance. She reached down to try and adjust it, but it was hard to do so, especially when she couldn’t look down and kept on getting kissed in such a distracting manner.  
  
And it really was very distracting. So distracting that Arthur only realized she was getting pushed down onto the slab when she was more than halfway there already. She gasped in shock as she looked up at Madoka, the white-clad… sorceress or angel or demon or _whatever_ it was that she truly was, gently guiding her downwards while kissing her all the while.  
  
Arthur wasn’t sure if what she was feeling was natural or if it was something that Madoka was putting into her. It had certainly never felt like this before, with Guinevere. Not this strongly, at least. The sense of contentment warring with the sense of arousal in her, it was so _strange_ and yet so enticing at the same time. Arthur desperately wanted to feel more of it.  
  
And, for that matter, she wanted her shaft to be stimulated as well. It was growing quite erect inside of her robes, distractingly so. Arthur shivered, finally managing to twitch the robes aside and bare herself. She blushed, looking down at her rod. Despite all the time that had passed since Merlin had given this thing to her, it still didn’t look right. It always made her feel _very_ unnatural.  
  
But Madoka didn’t seem to think so. Instead, she smiled at Arthur and wrapped one gloved hand around it. Arthur shivered, gasping as she felt firm fingers squeezing her. Not _hard_ , but with just enough force to send a shiver through her. She glanced down and then up at Madoka’s face again.  
  
“You can relax, Arthur,” Madoka said. “I’ll take care of all of this. You can just relax and enjoy it.”  
  
Arthur nodded as she lowered herself the rest of the way down, until she was resting against the slab. She stared up at Madoka as the pink-haired woman straddled her thighs, Arthur’s rod sticking up in front of her. It really was terribly odd, she thought distantly.  
  
Then Madoka was slowly lifting her skirts, a teasing smile on her face. Arthur’s eyes fell downwards, looking at the bare, smooth skin that was slowly getting revealed. It was _very_ tempting and she shifted around, trying to make herself calm down and behave. This was no time to get excited, after all. Instead, she made herself breathe in and out, feeling as calm as she possibly could, even as her heart started to beat faster and faster in her chest as Madoka got closer and closer to revealing herself fully.  
  
“My, you really do need this, don’t you?” Madoka said with a grin, one hand holding her skirts up high enough that Arthur could see the entirety of her thighs but nothing more. But not what sat between them. “You’re getting so worked up and _stiff_.” Her other hand was wrapped around Arthur’s shaft, slowly stroking it.  
  
Arthur decided not to respond to that. She couldn’t think of a good response to it, anyways. Instead, she focused on breathing in and out and doing her utmost to remain where she was. Such as, just for example, not reaching down and furiously masturbating like she wanted to.  
  
Instead, she let Madoka do whatever it was that she wanted to. She could be patient, she could wait for this. How hard could it really be? She just needed to stay calm, keep her hands to herself (actually, not even that) and wait for this being to do whatever it was that she was planning to do.  
  
Madoka inched herself forward until Arthur could feel the folds of cloth brushing against her phallus. That was the kind of thing that could send a shiver through her and she gasped, feeling her heart starting to beat faster and faster in her chest.  
  
“I hope you’ll enjoy this, Arthur,” Madoka said with a convincing smile. “Just stay right there and let me do what I need to do.”  
  
Which apparently involved finally taking off her dress. Arthur blinked as Madoka stripped. With how long and flowing that dress was, it seemed that it should take more time and effort from the other woman than it was actually taking. But she wasn’t going to ask too many questions about how, exactly, the other woman got naked. That she was, was enough.  
  
And it was quite an impressive sight when she did finish undressing. There was a wholesome beauty to Madoka. It wasn’t exactly erotic, although Arthur’s shaft was enjoying what she was seeing. It was more that Madoka looked… Arthur’s words failed her. Instead, she just looked at the sight revealed to her.  
  
And it was a very nice sight. Madoka didn’t have very large breasts. In fact, they might have been a bit smaller than Arthur’s own. And the rest of her body, while beautiful, wasn’t of a kind that the bards sang about. Arthur still found herself enjoying the sight in front of her and anticipating what it would feel like when Madoka took Arthur’s phallus inside of her.  
  
“I’m glad you like what you see,” Madoka said with another one of her soft, warm smiles. “But would you like to feel it as well?”  
  
Arthur only thought that over for a moment. Then she nodded, raising her hands and then stopping, letting Madoka take them the rest of the way to whatever part of her she most felt like having touched.  
  
That turned out to be her breasts. Madoka sighed in happiness as Arthur’s hands covered her breasts. She squeezed down slightly, liking what she was feeling. So she did it again, feeling the nipples pressing against her palms. She looked up at Madoka and saw a lustful expression on her face as she looked down at Arthur.  
  
“That feels _very_ nice,” Madoka said with a smile. “And I’m going to return the favor.”  
  
Then she started to stroke Arthur’s shaft again. Arthur gasped, feeling the lust building and building inside of her. It had been a long, long while since she had gotten an erection, but now that she did, it felt like one of the best ones she had ever gotten, with arousal crackling through her body.  
  
Then Madoka lifted herself up, revealing her surprisingly bare folds. Arthur wondered if she was naturally hairless down there, or if she used magic to keep herself clean. Or if she somehow had a blade sharp and small enough to trust down there, though the mere thought of _that_ made Arthur shiver.  
  
For once, Madoka misread the situation. She smiled and gave Arthur’s shaft another stroke, her hand gliding up and down.  
  
“Just wait a little bit, Arthur,” she said with a lustful note in her voice. “And you’ll be feeling me really soon.”  
  
Arthur nodded, not able to think of anything to say. Instead, she watched Madoka’s lower body, as she positioned herself right above Arthur’s shaft. And then she was sliding downwards, taking Arthur inside of her. It felt _good_ , it felt _very_ good. Better than when Arthur had laid with her wife, that was for certain. Madoka’s insides were hot and wet and tight and soft and yielded in front of Arthur’s rod as the golden-eyed woman slowly sank down and down.  
  
Finally, she stopped. Arthur couldn’t quite believe it, looking at Madoka’s legs firmly pressing against her own thighs. The woman had taken her entirely, all the way. Arthur didn’t have a notably large phallus, if the boasting she had heard all her life had been even half-accurate. But she still didn’t quite think that any woman would entirely be able to handle such a thing.  
  
Well, one such woman obviously existed. Arthur reached down and grabbed Madoka’s hips. The woman gave a smile at that and started to ride up and down, her inner walls still clinging tightly to Arthur’s rod. It felt good and Arthur felt a shiver run through her. It felt very good indeed.  
  
“Doesn’t this feel wonderful?” Madoka asked. “I’m glad you’re letting go of all of the grief and despair that the world piled upon you, Arthur.”  
  
Arthur nodded. She had to admit, she was feeling better right now than she had felt in a year. Not having to worry about the duties of her kingdom or watching everything she had built spiral out of control as her friends and subjects turned against her and each other.  
  
Madoka was starting to moan, obviously enjoying this just as much as Arthur was. It was an erotic sight, one that Arthur enjoyed. Not as much as the actual movement of the two of them against each other, but it was still _very_ nice. She wouldn’t mind hearing those sounds again, she realized. In even better circumstances than this.  
  
Arthur wiggled against the slab she was laying on as Madoka started to pick up the pace, rising and falling faster and faster. Madoka was panting and so was Arthur, even though she wasn’t doing any of the work.  
  
It was surprisingly erotic to watch Madoka bouncing up and down along her shaft like she was. There was something about her exotic features, her skin, eyes and hair that gave a certain thrill to the entire thing, even beyond the raw physical sensation. Part of Arthur wondered if this was a one-time event, or if she and Madoka could do this sort of thing again in the future.  
  
Arthur’s hands were slowly moving from Madoka’s hips to her rear. It was a rear that Arthur realized she hadn’t actually seen, but it was still a _very_ nice rear. The way it shifted around underneath her hands was quite pleasing and Arthur felt a spark run through her from head to toe as Madoka let out a soft moan as the blonde woman ministered to Madoka’s cheeks.  
  
“This feels,” Arthur said, taking a deep breath, “far better than I ever would have expected.” She smiled, looking up at Madoka. “Thank you.”  
  
“And we’re not even done yet,” Madoka replied. “You’ve still got all that weight of sorrow pressing down on you.” She stroked Arthur’s cheek, and then the hand kept on going down, to her neck and then lightly lingering over her chest, making Arthur shiver at the sensation. “Just keep on letting me take care of it, alright?”  
  
Arthur was hardly in a position to refuse. She nodded and let Madoka keep on going up and down, over and over again. And focused on how good she was feeling. It really was shocking the amount of pleasure that was running through her. It was almost _too_ much, more than she thought that the human body could contain. If she even had her old body anymore and if she hadn’t been given a new one as the Scriptures said would happen.  
  
Setting that theological point to the side, Arthur focused on something much more real and present. And pleasant as well. The sight and the feel and even the smell of Madoka were wonderous. Arthur wasn’t certain what the perfume was, but it was light and airy and seemed to lift Arthur’s spirits just by smelling it.  
  
That wasn’t the only thing that was being lifted. Arthur glanced down, seeing Madoka’s wet folds moving up and down her phallus and the wet gleam left behind by the pink-haired woman’s motions. The sight of that made the fires inside of Arthur burn that much hotter as she felt the pleasure starting to _ache_ inside of her.  
  
Arthur had never had an encounter in bed that was this pleasurable. The way that Madoka was making her feel, well, it left her previous attempts, no matter how good they had felt at the time (and only at the time) behind to wallow in the dust. This, this was amazing. Almost perfect, even. And Arthur could feel herself reaching the very limits of her endurance.  
  
“Madoka,” Arthur gasped, feeling a shiver running through her. “I won’t be able to hold out for much longer.”  
  
“And you don’t need to,” Madoka said with a soft smile. “Give it to me. I can take it. All of it.”  
  
Arthur was willing to take Madoka at her word. She nodded and gasped, the pleasure quickly rising inside of her until it was impossible to do anything but give in to it. So Arthur did so.  
  
Arthur moaned as she came. It was probably the best orgasm she had ever had in her life, certainly the best one she had ever had with this thing attached to her. She gasped, white bursts of light going off inside of her head as she felt the pleasure rushing through her like a forest fire. Her shaft was twitching and pulsing inside of Madoka, pumping a shocking amount of semen into the other woman.  
  
“Yes, let it all go,” Madoka whispered, running a hand down Arthur’s cheek. “You don’t need any of that weight holding you down any more. You can stop carrying it.”  
  
And Arthur _was_ feeling lighter. Physically, in part, but there was also something so much _deeper_ about what was going on. Her soul didn’t feel burdened and weary from the weight of her failures anymore. Arthur actually smiled, the corners of her lips twitching at first before rising upward into an expression of actual joy and contentment.  
  
Madoka leaned forward in a smooth movement the human body barely seemed capable of doing. She ended up pressed against Arthur’s body, her naked frame conjuring up certain thoughts in Arthur that she would have expected that her recent pleasure would have put to rest. Arthur hesitated for a second and then wrapped her arms around Madoka, touching her lower back. It felt… nice. Very nice.  
  
“I’m so happy for you, Arthur,” Madoka said, her breath puffing over Arthur’s cheek. “This place will be so enriched for having you here.”  
  
Arthur nodded, wondering just what this place would be like. Well, if it was anything at all like the past fifteen minutes or so, she would find it _very_ enjoyable. Or perhaps Arturia the peasant girl would find it enjoyable, instead of the former king, Arthur. Arthur wasn’t certain she even knew how to _be_ that girl, after so long.  
  
“None of that now,” Madoka said, pressing a gentle kiss to Arthur’s cheek. “Leave those thoughts of your old life behind you. You have a brand new one in front of you, that you can do whatever you please in.”  
  
Arthur thought that over for a while. Then she smiled, feeling the slowly strengthening despondency that had been gathering flee. She gathered her nerve and leaned up for a kiss. As their lips met, Arthur sighed.  
  
This could be a brand new start. And what things could she do in it?  
  
She would have to go and see.


End file.
